Gender Identity II
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Zigfried wants to get revenge on Kaiba and learns about her involvement with Joey. COMPLETE.
1. Part One

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story picks up right where Gender Identity ended.**

Part One

Kaiba settled back in her seat while Joey sat beside her, munching on some popcorn. She couldn't understand how he could still have room for popcorn so soon after dinner. _Perhaps, that's just how he is._ She felt Joey slide an arm across her shoulders, pinning her hair against her neck and back. She smiled as she reached up and ran her fingers down the blond hair that rested on the back of Joey's neck.

"You know, if someone had told me weeks ago that I would be on a date with you, I would have laughed," Joey said.

"I would have called the person delusional if they said I would be a woman and that I would date you."

"Yeah. I believe that."

"However, I have thought about tonight all week and I feel comfortable in calling you my boyfriend."

Joey blinked at her in surprise before a small grin came to his face. "Your boyfriend. I like that. So, can I call you my girlfriend?"

"I say yes. You can."

"Great." Joey tightened his arm across her shoulders as the lights dimmed and the previews began. Joey kept glancing at Kaiba throughout the movie, hardly believing he was on a date with his former rival. He kept his interest in Kaiba and his date secret as he wasn't ready for his friends to learn he liked her.

_She is so beautiful and is so comfortable being a woman; so much so that she decided to call me her boyfriend. She had described Zigfried's girl look and her reaction and while I find it funny, I am a little worried. Surely, Zigfried will want to get back at her._

"Seto, I'm concerned that Zigfried will want to get back at you for your revenge," Joey said as they rode back to his place.

"I've already thought of that. Although, Zigfried just became a woman, I'm not waiting for her to strike back. I have security men secretly watching out for Mokuba and as Zigfried doesn't know whom I'm dating, much less that you're my boyfriend…"

"I'm pretty much safe."

"I can have security watch out for you too."

"That's not necessary, but thanks anyway." The limo stopped at his apartment building.

"Of course." Kaiba pulled Joey toward her and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good night, Joey. I'll call you later."

Joey seemed stunned by the kiss before saying, "Good night, Seto. Talk to you later." Joey got out, closed the door, and headed into the building as the limo pulled away.

Kaiba thought about her offer to have Joey watched and realized that doing so would attract Zigfried's attention and make her focus on Joey as the target of her plan, whatever that might be. _But, she should be spending time adjusting to her body even though she thinks there's a cure._ Kaiba smirked. _She's wasting her time and as time goes on, she'll eventually succumb to her female thoughts and behavior as I have and it's not so bad._

Zigfried growled in annoyance even as she did company paperwork. It had been a week since she changed gender and her scientists were no closer to finding a cure. She had reluctantly bought female clothes, but stuck to pantsuits. She had started to have female thoughts pop into her head but she pushed them away. _Kaiba may enjoy acting like a woman, but I will not give in to that. Leon does not want me to act like one, although I look and sound like one._

She scowled as she looked at her body. The sight of it ignited her desire to get back at her rival. Obviously, changing her back into a man wasn't an option and even if there was a cure that would hardly be getting revenge. _Hmm, perhaps change Mokuba into a girl? Maybe not; Kaiba would retaliate by changing Leon. I could still change Mokuba, but only temporarily. That would be amusing as it would anger Kaiba for she'll think it's permanent._

There was a knock and she said, "Come in." Her secretary entered with papers in his hand. "Ma'am, we have the report from the spy." He handed over the papers and left the room. Zigfried grinned as she read the report and examined the photographs. The spy had noticed that Kaiba met in secret with a boy that she apparently had strong feelings for. It was obvious that the boy knew Kaiba had been a man as the whole world did and yet he was just as attracted to Kaiba. She studied a picture of the boy and her grin grew as she recognized him: Joey Wheeler.

_So, this must be whom Kaiba went out with last Friday and they apparently have been seeing each other all week. I wonder…just how strong is Kaiba's commitment to Mr. Wheeler? Hmm, perhaps I should find out._

"Hey, Joey, how about the arcade and some food afterwards?" Tristan asked about a month after Joey and Kaiba's first date. It was finally the last day of school and a glorious summer vacation laid ahead of them.

"Uh, not today. I've got stuff to do," Joey replied.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"You know. College exam stuff. I finally decided what I want to do and which college I want to try to get into."

"Oh! Okay, I see. Well, maybe another time."

"Yeah, another time. See ya, Tristan." Joey left the school gates and headed for the secluded spot where Kaiba and he spent some of their time together. He felt a little bad about lying to Tristan; but maybe it wasn't a total lie. He _did_ have an idea of what career he wanted: A computer or game designer. He imagined getting a job at Seto's company. That sounded perfect to him.

He rounded a bend and slipped sideways through a narrow gap that opened up into a cozy little clearing and seated on a blanket in a floral summer dress was Kaiba. She smiled brightly at Joey's arrival before it changed into a look of alarm. "Joey, look out!" she cried out, getting to her feet.

A slender figure in black came up behind him and pinned his arms back with one hand while the other hand stabbed a syringe into Joey's main artery. The blonde cried out as the needle went in and his hand flew to the spot once the syringe was removed. Kaiba was beside Joey in a second after that and thought she saw a pair of aqua-colored eyes and a hint of pink hair through the mask's eyeholes as the attacker fled.

"Joey, are you all right?" she asked.

"I…think so. Who was that?" He looked back, trying to spot the figure.

"I think that was Zigfried. It seems she somehow found out we were dating. I'm more concerned about you and what she did to you. Come on, I'm taking you to my doctors."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Kaiba paced back and forth outside the examination room, her sandaled feet making no noise. Joey had complained of being dizzy and of a throbbing headache along the way, yet remained conscious. She had escorted him into the room before calling for the doctor and began pacing. The sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention and she looked up to see the doctor hurrying toward her. "Yes, Miss Kaiba?"

She drew herself up. "My…boyfriend was attacked this afternoon. He complained of a headache and feeling dizzy. He is still conscious. I want you to examine him and determine the problem."

"Yes, ma'am." The doctor opened the door, entered, and closed the door. Kaiba resumed her pacing. She had a pretty good idea what was wrong with Joey: He was becoming a woman too. _It's bad enough that Zigfried made me a woman, but she had no right to do it to Joey. I __will__ be demanding an explanation._ A scream erupted from the room, making Kaiba jump before she burst into the room and saw exactly what she thought she'd see.

A blond young woman with doe brown eyes sat on the table, screaming in horror and the doctor was trying to calm her down. "Miss Wheeler, please calm down," he pleaded.

"Calm down!?" Joey repeated in a high, mature voice. "How can I calm down? I-I'm a girl!"

"Actually, you're a young woman," Kaiba corrected.

Joey closed her eyes and shook her head as if hoping that she'll be male again upon opening her eyes; it didn't work. She was so distraught that the doctor looked at Kaiba helplessly. Kaiba simply pointed at the door, indicating that she be left alone with Joey. The doctor nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Kaiba took the blonde by the shoulders. "Joey, listen to me," she said firmly. "I know how upsetting this is, but it's not that bad. I can speak from personal experience."

Joey looked at her, two tears sliding down her cheeks. "You don't understand," she choked. "I had planned to go to college, become a computer or game designer, get a job at your company, and maybe ask you to marry me later on. But now, it's all over."

Kaiba was impressed with Joey's long-term plan. She admitted that most of the plan couldn't happen with Joey as a woman, however one part could still happen. "Joey, not all of it is over. We could still get married one day."

Joey blinked. "You mean you still…?"

Kaiba smiled gently as she realized what had been going through Joey's mind. "You thought I wouldn't love you anymore, didn't you? That is ridiculous, Joey. I love you; it doesn't matter to me what you look like."

Joey smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that was silly of me to think that. Uh, Seto? Is it possible for me to go home with you? I don't think my dad would believe me if I told him what happened."

"Of course you can and I want you beside me when I make a video phone call."

Joey ran a brush through her longer hair before pulling it back with a hair tie. She looked in the mirror to see herself wearing a pair of jeans, socks, and a sky blue shirt. She felt extremely lucky that she and Seto wore the same size as women. _I have to admit, I am kind of pretty. I could get used to this. No, not could: I __will__ get used to it. I'm like Seto now and it's time to get an explanation._ She turned away, left the room, and went down to Kaiba's home office where the CEO sat behind her desk, waiting. She tilted her head and smiled as Joey entered. "You look just lovely." She patted the chair beside her and Joey sat. Kaiba punched in Zigfried's number and after several rings, Zigfried's face appeared on the screen, looking smug and amused.

"Ah, Kaiba. Oh and Miss Wheeler as well. Don't you two make a lovely couple now."

Both Kaiba and Joey scowled at Zigfried's condensing remark. "Save it," Kaiba snapped. "Why did you do this? Is this your idea of revenge?"

"It is a small part, but I was more interested in how committed you were to Wheeler."

"I am quite committed. It doesn't matter to me if Joey is man or woman. In fact, one day we'll get married."

"Touching. So, you care for one another as people and the gender doesn't matter."

"That's right," Joey cut in. "But, thanks to you, my future plans are ruined."

"On the contrary, your plans can still proceed. The formula I used was only temporary. You will only be a woman for two weeks, tops." The video phone call ended.

"Only two weeks," Joey said. "That's not bad."

"We'll see. She could be lying," Kaiba said. "Raise our hopes and then have them dashed, just to have a laugh."

"So, it's better to assume that this is permanent."

"Well, I would say to prepare for that possibility rather than assume. I think it's fortunate we're the same size." The two of them headed downstairs to dinner.

Mokuba was already at the table. He nodded at his sister, but he stared at Joey with wide eyes. "Joey!? How…?"

"Zigfried attacked me this afternoon," Joey answered. "She claims she did this to see if Seto was serious about me. It's possible that it'll wear off in two weeks."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then she stays with us and we'll figure out a different set of plans for the future," Kaiba said.

Kaiba took Joey out shopping the next day. She had deemed it necessary for Joey to obtain certain items to last at least two weeks. Neither one wanted to take Zigfried at her word, but hoped that the change was temporary. As they walked, Kaiba told Joey that if she felt woman impulses, go along with it.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fight them?"

"I don't think so. It is easier to give in than to resist. I admit I did fight until I learned I would be a woman from now on. Besides, it could be fun to think like a woman for two weeks."

"You mean since I may not have another chance?" Joey grinned. "That does make sense."

"Good and in the meantime," Kaiba tilted her head to the right. "Perhaps, you should tell your friends what's been going on."

Joey casually looked over to see Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Duke sitting together and unaware of being noticed. "You want me to go over there and explain that we've been dating for a month and that hopefully I'm a woman for two weeks?"

Kaiba nodded. "Exactly." She gently nudged her girlfriend. "Go on. I'll stay right here." She leaned against the wall of an electronics store and nodded again.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Joey licked her lips as she wound her way to her friends while thinking of how to say everything. _Obviously, I'm gonna start with, "Hi." Then, tell them who I am and explain how it happened which will include the fact that Seto and I are a couple._ She reached the table and stood between Tristan and Duke. "Hi," she said.

Duke looked up and flashed a dashing smile as he stood and faced her. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted as he tilted her head up slightly by the chin. "I'm Duke Devlin. I assume you've heard of me." He leaned forward with the intention of kissing her.

Joey jerked away. "Duke, you jerk! It's me, Joey."

There was a collective gasp from her friends and Tea said, "You mean you're like Kaiba now?"

"Not exactly, at least I hope not." She took an empty seat. She rubbed her nose for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Okay, Kaiba actually told me that Zigfried was responsible for the attack on her. At about the same time, we became interested in each other. Kaiba, or Seto as I call her, got back at Zigfried by making him a woman. Somehow, she learned that Seto and I have been dating for a month now and in order to determine how serious Seto was about me, she attacked me yesterday and she admitted that it's only for two weeks."

"You're sure it's two weeks?" Yugi asked. "I mean, she could be lying."

"Yeah, we've already considered that possibility, but hoping it's temporary."

"So, you decided to tell us because…," Tristan said.

"Well, one you would all wonder where I was if I stayed inside the whole time and two…well, Seto saw you and insisted I come over and explain." She inclined her head across the street.

"Kaiba's here?" Yugi turned and spotted a tall brunette woman he knew was his rival.

Joey followed his gaze. "Yeah, she is and she's letting me stay with her as my dad wouldn't recognize or believe me."

"That went well," Joey said that night as she laid in bed with Kaiba. The brunette insisted Joey sleep with her even though her home had plenty of rooms. There was something about having Joey around that filled her with contentment.

"They seemed to accept that we're a couple."

"It took a little explanation but they came around. I found that you are warmer and kinder than I first thought."

"And I find you to be nicer than I ever imagined. It's amazing that we got together but I couldn't be happier."

Joey settled herself against Kaiba's back and rested her head on the shoulder while her arm went over Kaiba's waist. Kaiba smiled as she put a hand on Joey's before both dropped off to sleep.

And so it went for two weeks. Joey felt like acting like a woman at times and would satisfy that feeling by hanging out with Tea. The entire first time had felt weird to Tea, but she came to enjoy each subsequent instance as she possibly wouldn't have another chance once the formula wore off as well as she was getting ready to fly to America to study dance.

Kaiba continued to encourage Joey to give in to her female impulses, reminding her each time that she may not have another chance to do so. "You really believe it'll wear off?" Joey asked sleepily the night before the two weeks were up.

"I have high hopes, I'll admit. It'll be decided by tomorrow afternoon."

"Could be tomorrow night."

"Mmm," Kaiba murmured as she drifted off to sleep, Joey pulled close to her chest.

Joey pulled on her old clothes the next day, nervous about whether it would wear off and if it would hurt. It wasn't like that last time. She remembered dizziness, headaches, and a pulsing tingle go through her body. Hopefully, it would go the same way. It was mid-afternoon when it happened: A wave of dizziness and throbbing headaches hit her and she sank to her knees, hands pressed to her temples and Kaiba kneeling beside her.

A tingling went through her and then all the pain stopped. Joey's hands flew to the chest and found it flat. Plus, the clothes fit perfectly. _It's worn off. I'm a guy again. Zigfried had been telling the truth._ Joey opened his eyes and looked over at Kaiba who smiled, stood, and brought Joey to his feet before pulling him into a hug.

"Heh, it seems Zigfried was being honest. I can't complain, though," she commented.

"Me either. You're not going to try to get back at her, are you?"

"No, I'm not. There's no point. I'm willing to let it go and continue our original plans."

"Our?"

"Yes. You go to college and become a computer or game designer. I will hire you when you apply and I will marry you when and if you ask."

"Wonderful," Joey said before giving Kaiba a kiss. Everything was all right again.

The End


End file.
